The present invention relates to circuit components and, in particular, to attaching components to underlying substrates.
There may be several techniques for attaching components, such as an integrated circuit, to underlying substrates, such as printed circuit cards. However, these techniques may have multiple problems. For example, eutectic lead solder may be used to attach a component to an underlying substrate because the eutectic lead solder has a low melting temperature and good viscosity, but environmental regulations may force lead solders to be phased out of manufacturing. Other solders that do not contain lead, including, but not limited to, tin alloys, may be used to connect components to underlying substrates. However, these solders have high melting temperatures that may damage the components or underlying substrates during the process of attaching them together. Other methods of attaching components and underlying substrates, such as cup and cone suspension, may have contact resistance problems between the surfaces of the component and the underlying substrate.